Wizengamot
:"A sort of British Parliament, or court, for witch and wizards." :— On the Wizengamot The Wizengamot, found on Level 2 within the Ministry of Magic, originally known in medieval times as the Wizards Councl, is a committee, or parliament of witch and wizards tasked with the interrogation of convicted magical criminals, to decipher their wrong doings, if any, and decide whether or not said criminal is innocent or guilty. They are also involved in the debates, and creation of various different laws throughout the British isles. Typically, the court has up to 50 members, who each hold seats in the chamber for various reasons. Whilst many are solely Wizengamot, some are plucked from various departments throughout the Ministry of Magic, namely the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is also common for holders of the Order of Merlin to hold seats, as well as various other witch and wizards the Minister for Magic trusts. A Chief Warlock, who is usually expected to be impartial, presides over each case, and depending on the level of severity, may be accompanied by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic, A British Youth Representative and a Court Scribe. Current Wizengamot: As of 2026, these are the current court members: File:BUGULARTIS.png|Bugulartis Warble (Chief Warlock) File:NoImage.png| (Vice-Chancellor) File:SETNEVENOM.png|Setne Venom (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) File:Alistair_Colquhoun_Home.png|Alistair Colquhoun File:NoImage.png|Agnes Amelia File:Eugene_Longnecker.png|Eugene Longnecker (Auror) File:NoImage.png| (Court Scribe) File:NoImage.png| (British Youth Representative) File:NoImage.png| (Special Advisor to the Wizengamot) Roles & Duties: Chief Warlock: The Chief Warlock's role is to oversee all court hearings and trials from a none biased and neutral stance, providing order and stability in sometimes heated debates, and declaring the fate of witch or wizards bound under question. Vice-Chancellor: The Vice-Chancellor's role is to provide counsel, and guidance to both the Chief Warlock and Jury of the court. In smaller cases, such as disciplinary hearings, the Vice-Chancellor may preside instead of the Chief Warlock. Seated Members The Seated Members, or simply the Council as they tend to be known, participate in hearings and trials by questioning those who stand accused, participating in various debates, and voting on important matters such the convictions of the accused, or new laws. Seated Members may consist of: *Official Wizengamot employees *Head of Departments, namely the Magical Law Enforcement *Special Advisor to the Wizengamot *Aurors *Holders of the Order of Merlin 1st or 2nd class *Other honorary witch and wizards granted seats by the Minister for Magic Court Scribe: The Court Scribe's duty is to put the hearing or trial into word form, through use of quill and scroll. British Youth Representative The British Youth Representative is a coveted spot held by an exceptional student, usually from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They attend the hearings and trials of young witch and wizards so that they can be fairly represented, and can be granted leave from the castle in these rare cases. Behind the Scenes *''The Wizengamot ''can be found in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *In 2021, Helena Arlet, a student character at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was put on trial for the attempted murder of another student. This made the Wizengamot's first appearance, whereby a chamber set was devised, and a series of characters introduced, namely Judy Dorchester and Zimelda Zemeckis. *In order to become part of the Wizengamot, one must simply put this in their Adults backstory when applying to join Mischief Managed. Alternatively, a character that will be, or has graduated Hogwarts, can submit a request to join the Wizengamot by informing a member of the Roleplay Department. *It is possible for at least one student to be the British Youth Representative.